


Yearning

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [26]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Richard III had lost his wife Lady Anne Neville to consumption. One night, a dwarf appeared before him and offered to take him to see his beloved wife again. Together, they arrived before a tower and a rope - resembling Anne's braid - was thrown down from the window.No, he's not the King who's yearning to see his Queen; he's not a husband who's yearning to see his wife; he's only a man who's yearning to see the woman he loves.Based on fairy tale "Repunzel".





	

The King of England had lost his beloved Queen to consumption.

In a dark, gloomy day, Richard buried his wife, Lady Anne Neville.

His soulmate.

His love.

His child's mother.

Richard, who usually kept his composure well in the public, broke down and wept openly. It was as if he was to kneel before God and begged him to return Anne to him. His actions brought a little sympathy from onlookers, however. Rumors were all over London that it was the King who poisoned his wife so that he could marry his niece, the beautiful Elizabeth of York.

~~~

After the funeral, Richard spent his time alone, locking himself in his chamber. He had lost many loved ones, but he never thought about losing Anne. He remembered the time he had with Anne and their son Edward back in the North, as if it was yesterday.

He had one goblet of wine after another.

Soon, everything became blurry.

A moment later, a dwarf appeared before him.

"Your Grace," he bowed.

Richard said nothing.

"I like to show you a way, Your Grace," the dwarf continued. "To see your Queen again."

Now Richard spoke. "What?"

"There is a way to see your beloved Queen," the dwarf said. "All you have to do is to follow me."

Richard got up and followed the dwarf. Soon, they appeared before a tower.

The dwarf cleared his throat and called out, "My lady! My lady! It's the King of England! Please let him climb up there!"

At the end of his voice, a rope was thrown down. Richard grabbed the rope and instantly found something odd about it. The rope was in a reddish blonde color and at the first glance, it looked like Anne's braids.

"Go on, Your Grace," the dwarf said joyously. "Go see your Queen."

Richard grabbed the rope and began to climb. He climbed and climbed; it seemed forever before he finally reached to the window. Looking up, he saw a female figure standing by the window. It was a beautiful lady in a golden gown with a coronet on top of her head.

"Anne!" he cried out and clutched the rope tighter. All he wanted was to be with her again.

But, suddenly, he felt he was losing his strength.

His arms became mellow and he could feel the rope is breaking.

"No!" He shouted.

The rope broke.

Richard was falling.

He was falling.

And falling.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the chamber by himself. The goblet of wine was still there.

Was it a dream? But it felt so real.

~~~

A king needs a queen.

Even though his heart still yearned for Anne, Richard must negotiate a new marriage. His choice fell on Joanna of Portugal. He thought about his niece, Elizabeth. The rumors that he wanted to wed her persisted. To quash the rumor, he decided to negotiate a double marriage. He would marry Elizabeth to Portugal where she would be a royal duchess; and he would marry a new queen who is a Lancastrian descendant. He reviewed the marriage plan a few time before handed it to the ambassador.

After he sent off the ambassador, he retrieved to his bedchamber.

He closed his eyes and found the dwarf appeared before him again.

"Your Grace," he bowed.

Richard ignored him.

"Your wife is waiting for you," the dwarf said. "Are you really that hard hearted? To keep her waiting?"

Richard got out of the bed and followed him. They arrived before a tower.

The dwarf cleared his throat and cried out, "My lady! My lady! It's your husband! Please let him climb up there!"

At the end of his voice, a rope was thrown down, like the last time. Richard grabbed the rope and began to climb. The climbing was as long and hard as the last time. As he approached to the window, he could see a lady in a brown gown, waiting for him. She was not wearing a coronet this time. But Richard still recognized her as his wife, Lady Anne.

"Anne!" He cried out as he almost reached to the window.

But yet again, the rope broke.

Richard was falling from the tower.

Everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was in bed, alone.

~~~

Tudor was invading.

This would be the final battle between the House of York and the House of Lancaster.

Richard had learned that Tudor's mother, Margaret Beaufort, had formed an alliance with Elizabeth Woodville, his brother Edward's widow. It was agreed that Henry would wed Elizabeth if he were to win.

The day before the battle, in his tent, the dwarf appeared before him, for the third time.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked with frustration.

"Aren't you yearning to see her?" The dwarf asked. "She is yearning to be with you!"

Like the last time, Richard followed him and arrived before the tower.

Before the dwarf can shout, Richard cried out for Anne himself.

"Anne! Anne! It's Richard!" He shouted. "It's Richard, who you met in Middleham, our home! It's Richard, who searched all over London for you after you disappeared from George's manor! It's Richard, who prayed for your life when you had Ned! It's Richard..."

This time, a ladder appeared instead of a rope.

Without a hesitation, Richard climbed up and before he knew it, he reached to the window and climbed into the tower. There, standing before him was a lady in a gown of sea green.

"Richard?" She opened her arms.

Richard sprinted to her and the two held on to each other. He covered her face with kisses and then leaned down to kiss her nape. His hand went to the back of her gown and began to unlace. The two undressed each other, like they had many times in the past. He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her feverishly. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her fingers into his back. She moaned when he kissed her neck. Moving strands of her long hair aside, she guided his hand to her breast. Threw her arms above her head, she enjoyed the pleasures as he caressed her breast and rubbed her nipples with his thumb pad. She gasped when he leaned down and took her nipple between his lips. Her hands grabbed onto the sheets as his finger caressed her sex while teasing her nipples with his tongue.

"Richard..." she moaned his name.

He thrust into her, harder and harder.

They cried, groaned, and their fingers interlaced as they reached climax, and their rings rubbed against one another.

~~~

Is this a dream?

Dream or reality, Richard wanted to remain where he is - in bed with her.

After love making, they rested in bed. Anne's lips curved into a smile as he massaged her breast. But then, she became sad.

"Richard, you have to go back," she murmured.

"No, I'm staying with you."

"England needs its King," Anne insisted. "You must go back, or Tudor will win."

Richard refused to leave.

"Richard, you must go!" Anne's voice began to show fear. "Or else..."

The tower began to shake.

Richard wrapped his arms around Anne protectively. A strong force was pulling Anne away from him. Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain. Everything became dark.

The Battle of Bosworth was won by Tudor, who became the new King of England.

~~~

_500 years later..._

In a coffee shop, a handsome blind man walked in. He placed his blind cane aside and asked for a cup of coffee.

"Sugar and cream?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, please," he replied.

She poured him a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar for him.

"I'm Anne," she introduced herself.

"Richard," he said.

On the news, it was announced that the body of King Richard III was discovered.

"Where do you think he's going to be interred?" Anne asked Richard.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The two began to have a conversation and Richard removed his dark shades.

"I'm getting surgery next week," he told her. "Maybe I can see again."

"I hope so," Anne told him.

"If I can get my sight back, the first person I want to see is you."

He gave her a smile and his hand went to hers.

The rings on their hands touched - just like they did centuries ago.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you will like this fic!


End file.
